


Rain

by MiaBrown



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I live for the irony, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBrown/pseuds/MiaBrown
Summary: Didn’t you know? According to Chat Noir, in Paris, everyone owns a stupidly expensive black umbrella.LadyNoir July 2020 - Day 19: Rain
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 113





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Missnoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/pseuds/Missnoodles) and [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/pseuds/Khanofallorcs) for beta reading!

Today’s patrol was utterly unproductive. Ladybug and Chat Noir planned to investigate an abandoned building in the industrial area of Paris to continue the search for Hawkmoth’s lair, but their plans had been compromised. It seemed an akumatized weather reporter wasn’t necessary for a rainstorm to drown the city.

It started slowly, the rain only mizzling when they headed out for patrol but by the time they met up on the designated roof, it was streaming. Chat Noir, of course, wasn’t prepared to go anywhere, to patrol or to home, in a storm like this, so they stuck on the roof, under a little outcropping that sheltered them from the pouring rain.

They spent the time making up stories based on their real lives, editing them just enough so it didn’t threaten their identity while they listened to the rain’s soft noise and thunder running through the sky.

“So, I just walked up to him, like the whole secret zoo plan didn’t happen at all, and made a complete fool out of myself, as usual,” Ladybug explained, laughing at her own misery. “And when he - the perfect gentleman he is - despite everything, offered to accompany me home, I declined! Can you believe me, Chat? Even if the perfect opportunity would present itself, I’d only notice it like two years later.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself my Lady. That guy must be a complete fool if he isn’t head over heels for you,” he teased her with ease, because that was the truth. Even if his eyes were set on the same target, he would have liked to go up to that impossible idiot and beat some sense into him until he noticed the gemstone that lay in front of him. Because Ladybug deserved to be the happiest girl in all of Paris, even if the price would have to be his hopes and dreams, even if it took seeing her with someone else. He believed he could find peace in her happiness.

“No, he isn’t!” Ladybug protested, her teeth chattering as a bolt of shiver ran through her.

“Then he’s just blind,” Chat shrugged, pulling the shivering girl closer to him automatically to hug her while running his hands down her back in an attempt to heat her up.

“Thanks,” Ladybug murmured, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Any time,” he smiled. He would be there for her any time she needed him, always and forever.

They sat like that for a while, lost in their own thoughts, the silence only broken by the sound of the stilling rain and his claws rubbing her back. Peace hugged them like a blanket, muffling their concerns and insecurities until all that was left was the comforting presence of their partner.

“It’s starting to die down,” Ladybug said, breaking the moment as she pulled away to get back on her feet. “We should get home while it lasts.”

Chat also scrambled to his feet and regarded the drizzling rain in a pondering manner.

“Here, take this. It’s confidential information, but I don’t live far away,” Ladybug said smiling, offering him her open umbrella.

“Thank you!” Chat Noir accepted the aid. A bolt of shivers ran through his body as their gloved fingers met on the handle of the item.

“See you tomorrow!” Ladybug smiled at him one last time before hooking her yo-yo on a nearby building and swinging out of sight.

Chat Noir sighed with adoration is his eyes, strengthening his clench on the umbrella. It was black and looked fairly expensive. It reminded him of his own, the one he lent his classmate so long ago but never thought of asking it back. However, this wasn’t anything peculiar. Black umbrellas weren’t identity-compromisingly unique objects.


End file.
